


Show 'n' Tell

by ElZacharie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Autism, Autistic Character, F/M, Kid Fic, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina decides to show off her baby brother for show and tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show 'n' Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Both Leonard and Carolina are autistic in my headcanon. I usually refer to Lina as Natalie, but I kept it as Carolina so people wouldn't be confused.
> 
> My friend and I were discussing Carwash siblings and this came up so I had to write it, obviously.

"Ms. Church, would you like to present what you brought for show and tell?" the teacher asked, giving her a tight smile. Carolina had always been a troublemaker in her class, even if she didn't try; it made the teacher dread what could be bundled up in so many blankets.

The redheaded girl walked slowly to the front of the room, careful to not jostle what she held, then slowly began uncovering the top to reveal...

"This is my baby brother, David," Carolina announced, bouncing the yawning toddler. "A lot of kids say they don't like having little brothers, but I like him a lot, and he likes me too. He likes me more than my parents, but don't let them know."

The teacher was already phoning the girl's parents, their number memorized. The mother picked up after one ring, obviously in hysterics, and became even more so as the teacher explained the situation.

Carolina was sent once again to the principal's office-- a familiar spot for her, by now-- and waited for her parents. Leonard and Allison burst through the front door in a matter of minutes-- Leonard's eyes bright red from tears, and Allison's clothing a disheveled mess.

"Oh God, David!" Allison cried, running forward and snatching the baby from Carolina's arms, holding him tight to her breast. "I was so worried! Mama's so sorry, sweetie! I shouldn't have let you out of my sight!"

While Allison cradled her son, Leonard sat next to his confused daughter, one hand on her shoulder. "Lina, you shouldn't have done that, especially without our permission. Your mother and I thought he was kidnapped."

"But he was with me!"

"We didn't know that, spitfire," he replied in a patient voice. "We thought someone had broken in to the house and stolen him. Your mother was about to call the police when your teacher called."

Carolina looked down at her lap, swinging her legs back and forth. "Sorry..." she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"You didn't know, it's alright. Just... don't pull something like this in the future, okay?"

She nodded. "I didn't know what else to bring, and I like David."

Leonard smiled and hugged her. "I know, baby. I'm glad you do."


End file.
